


emo!trisha x scene!kalvin

by putocat666



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Emo, F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, My Chemical Romance References, References to Real People, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putocat666/pseuds/putocat666
Summary: kalvin and trisha meet at my chemical romance concertalso i cant add the relstionship rag it wont let me
Relationships: Kalvin Garrah/Trisha Paytas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	emo!trisha x scene!kalvin

ok so pretend its 2009 and trisha goes to her my chemicla romance concert becaise she is our emo icon!! and so shes bustinf down to some song about dead people like a QUEEN!! anyways shes doing the renegade to demolition lovers and kalvin sees her out of the corner of his eye  
hes all like "wow shes so hot " but hes like really shy because hes my small bean uwu  
trisha looks over (whilst still doing the renegade) and sees kalvin  
kalvin is a scene motherfucker so he looks like a unicorns anus and that turns trisha on probably  
trisha gets nervous because of course she does and she walks over to kalvin  
kalvin blushes "hi h"  
trisha is all like "hi shawty bae"  
and then trisha and kalvin talk for a while or some shit idk how relationships work everyone hates me and refuses to talk to me and this fanfiction is a perfect example as to why, and on that topic, dont you think its kind of counter productive to be complaining about how i am a freak without freinds in the same medium that gives me said freakish title? (this is a joke please do not as if i am ok im fine)  
anyways what was going on?  
oh yeah so kalvin and trisha are talking and shit and trisha starts passionately making out with kalvin  
kalvin blushes, suprised at the sudden show of affection  
and then like and hour later they finally stop kissing and the concert is over idk how long those things normally last and i really dont care to be honest  
nobody really suspects lovely continuity from emo!trisha x scene!kalvin in the first place, do they?   
kalvin and trisha go to trishas house which, as suprise to absolutely noone, has been burned to the motherfucking ground because of course it has  
who could of possibly done such a "horrible" thing?  
well it doesnt matter because trisha and kalvin are now very sad  
why is kalvin sad about a house he doesnt even own?  
because hes a dumbass thats why  
anyways trisha and kalvin go to one of those manhole things in the middle of the road and they crawl into the sewers where they spent the rest of their days eating rats and piss-water, slowly turing intk horrible emo sewer monsters. fun times.


End file.
